A cabin, a driving compartment, is mounted on a vehicle body of construction machinery, such as an excavator or a wheel loader. In this respect, vibration continuously transferred to a driver through the vehicle body during driving the construction machinery increases driver's fatigue so as to decrease work efficiency and cause safety accidents. It has been reported that vibration of the cabin is harmful to physical health of the driver so that vibration of the cabin has been more strictly regulated.
Especially, as concern about the fact that front and rear directional vibration of the vehicle is greatly affected on health and fatigue of the driver has recently issued, an apparatus for damping front and rear directional vibration is more essentially required.
As schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional construction machinery is constructed in such a manner that a vibration damping apparatus 2 of a cabin mount and a vibration damping apparatus 3 of a seat share vibration transferred from the vehicle to the driver, respectively, in order to damp vibration of the cabin 1. Both of the vibration damping apparatuses are in charge of damping vertical directional vibration.
Further, for currently issued problem of damping front and rear directional vibration, the conventional construction machinery includes a front and rear directional vibration isolator 6 installed between a seat cushion 4 and a seat body 5.
However, the front and rear directional vibration isolator 6 is effective in damping front and rear directional vibration. However, during the process of damping front and rear directional vibration by the vibration isolator 6, only the seat of the driver is moved in a front and rear direction without moving various operational apparatuses fixed on the cabin body, so that a body of the driver sitting on the seat moves in a front and rear direction with respect to the operational apparatuses, thereby deteriorating safety of operating the vehicle.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.